Turn right
by xMidnightCanoeRide
Summary: Almost a year ago she ranway. Then she saw his face and heard that song. She knew she had to go back. Oneshort turned full story.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright I've been obsessed with Turn Right by the Jonas Brothers… It kinda inspired this fic. Well that song and the cover songs that Boyce Avenue does. I'm like freaking in love with that band.**

**--**

_**I've gotta go Shane. I'll love you forever and ever but I've got to go. **__Shane read for most likely the seven-millionth time this past year. She left him. She never said why she just did. He wondered. She left maybe a month after they're incident happened. "Oh god." He muttered thinking the worst. He quickly pulled his guitar and some loose leaf paper to him and started to write. "Just turn right. Into my arms. Just turn right." He sang before scribbling on to the paper. This it had been over eighteen months of torture for Shane_

Mitchie smiled softly down the child to of hers. "Olivia Paige, What am I going to do with you." She asked as her young daughter cried reaching up. Mitchie finally picked the crying girl up. "Oh stop that. Your not getting anything if you give me that look." Mitchie said smiling as her daughter gave her a look that Shane always gave her. "Bodosh" Olivia gurgled. "Really?" Mitchie said pretending to be surprised. She smiled again before heading for the kitchen. Were she had left the T.v on. "In other news. Connect Three may have a new cd out? Details after the break." The news reporter said. "Oh…" She muttered before placing the baby in to her high chair. "Now. Sweetie what do you want?" She asked looking at her baby. "Aguradfgsdf" the baby gurgled. "Hm.. I think we have that." Mitchie said pulled a bottle from the fridge and placing it in the microwave to warm it up. "We are back and now Shane Gray who is now twenty-five speaks about there newest single which will be release on Sunday." the reporter said but for giving Shane the mic. "I wrote it after some one I was really close to left. I was and still am heartbroken. Kinda the reason why you haven't seen me out any more." Shane laughed. He did look bad. His eyes had bags. No matter how much makeup they had to put on him she could still see them and the blood shot eyes told her he was crying. "Would you be willing to let us have a listen to this new song everyone has been wanting to hear?" The news reporter asked. "Sure. The sooner It's played maybe the soon I'll have my love back." Shane said smiling. Mitchie groaned before grabbing the remote for the tv. She didn't want to hear him. But it was to late. The music started and he started to say something. "This is for you Mitch." He said sadly before singing. Olivia who was at first whining for her bottle became quiet and watched Shane. "That's you daddy baby." Mitchie said softly.

"So Turn right. Right into my arms. Turn right. You won't be alone. You might fall off this track sometime. Hope to see you at the finish line." Shane sang he now was a little teary eyed. Mitchie could see he was trying to suck it up. Nate quickly stepped in for Shane. "He's still a little emotional. I don't blame him. I would be just as bad… But we hope everyone will download this song when it hit the radios and online stores Sunday." Nate said. He looked kinda bad to. Mitchie bit her lip she didn't know that she had that much to effect Shane. "Oh My god." Mitchie said wide eyed she had to get to Shane. She had to get to him now.

"Dude… Thanks." Shane said after they were safely inside the studio again. "No problem man. I'm sure you would have done the same. Do you wanna keep going or call it a night?" Nate said noting the fact that Shane had tears in his eyes. "I think it would be best to call it a day." Shane said rubbing his eyes with the sleeve of his shirt. "Yeah me to…" Nate said calling for their limo. It would take them maybe an hour just to get to Shane's apartment maybe longer cause of the traffic.

"Come on baby." Mitchie cooed as she quickly left her home. She remembered where Shane lived and she knew if she left him that he wouldn't leave that place. No matter who offered money for it. She smiled as she headed into the building. Afternoon Miss." The doorman said. Shane had picked one of those building where it wasn't expensive or to state of the arc. Well of course he had to have a huge TV and DVD system and the biggest bed he could find. "Afternoon. "Mitchie said smiling. The doorman nodded as she passed him with a Olivia in her carrier. "Would Shane be home?" She asked turning around. "No not yet. But he's on his way." The doorman smiled before letting Mitchie out of the elevator. "Thanks." Mitchie said smiling before heading down the hall. Towards the door which the last time she had been through was to leave. "Well come on baby." She muttered before fishing her key out of her pocket and unlocked the door. She was instantly hit with the familiar smell of Shane's cologne and a slight oak wood smell. She loved that smell. She smiled before pushing herself into the apartment and into his living room. She smiled seeing the pictures of them. She placed the baby carrier down onto the table and pulled the baby out. "Come on baby." She said smiling before heading towards Shane's room. Mitchie gasped as she had looked around. It looked clean for one thing. Shane never liked his room clean. Mitchie always cleaned it telling him that she prefer not to stand on dirty clothes. She saw that his bathroom light was still on. She went to turn it off before something glittered in the light. "What is that?" She asked herself. Holding Olivia on her hip she slowly made her way towards the nightstand next to Shane's bed. She gasped when she saw what glittered. A ring. Two small rubies and a pearl on a golden ban. "Oh no. I was such a idiot." She cried out. She couldn't stand seeing the ring. She headed back into the living room and just held her baby. Crying lightly she was smiling.

"Hey Chaz." Shane said walking though the door. "Evening sir. Oh. Sir there is a young lady currently waiting for you in your apartment. Normally I wouldn't anyone up but she seemed kinda desperate to talk to you and she was carrying a baby carrier." The doorman said before the elevator doors opened. "Chaz. You know better then to let anyone up. No matter what unless it's my mother or sisters." Shane said a little annoyed. "Oh. But sir. I'm sure you like this woman." Chaz said smiling before Shane took off.

"Look. I know you were waiting for me and all but I've had a bad day and I don't wanna be bothe- Mitchie?" Shane said as he came into his living room to see the girl who took his heart and a baby on his couch. "Shane!" Mitchie said getting quickly leaving the child on the couch. "Shh. I just got her to sleep." Mitchie said looking at Olivia. "What?" Shane could only say as Mitchie dragged him towards his room. " She just fell asleep before you walked into the door." Mitchie said smiling softly. "Mitch… I… How did you get here?" Shane spluttered. "Yes. I'm Mitchie and you are Shane. I drove. I saw you on the news. I could see the tears you were holding back…" Mitchie said looking down. " Oh… Yeah… Forget I even sang it…" Shane said taking Mitchie the wrong way. "No. I'm turning back into your arms." Mitchie said taking a step towards Shane. "How can you do that? I mean I'm sure you have a boyfriend and everything. You already have a baby." Shane said stepping back. "No boyfriend. That baby happens to be a lot more part of someone other then me in this room. She's the reason I left and the reason I came back." Mitchie said sadly smiling "and if you don't want me back I'll go home and hopefully not cry myself to sleep like any other night." Mitchie added as her voice quiver. "Never." Shane said pulling Mitchie into his arms. "Never think I won't ever want you." Shane said glaring lightly into her eyes. " I…I left cause I was afraid… Afraid that bad things would happen To you. To us. To Olivia." she said crying into Shane's chest. "Olivia?" Shane said surprised he had told Mitchie once that if he was to ever have a baby girl she was going to be spoiled and he wanted to name her Olivia, after his grandmother. "Yes. Olivia. Olivia Paige Grey. I refused to give her my name. She was born to be great" Mitchie said pulling her head from Shane's chest. "I love you." Shane said suddenly kissing her. "More then you will ever know." Mitchie laughed. "You wanna meet your daughter?" Mitchie asked quietly. "After one thing." Shane said pulling away from Mitchie and headed towards the night stand with the ring. " Yes." Mitchie only said when Shane had turned around with the ring behind him. "You… You saw it?" Shane said shocked a little. "It glitters in the light of course I could see it." Mitchie said stepping to Shane. "Mmmm. Well good. I wasn't taking no for an answer." Shane said pulling the ring out and placing it on Mitchies ring finger. Then she kissed him.

"Now. Where is that baby you wanted me to meet?" Shane said smiling. "In your living room." Mitchie said smiling before a cry came out. "I believe she has your lungs." Mitchie smiled as she and Shane headed into the living room. "Oh baby. Shhh." Mitchie said quickly pulling the baby up. "Maamaaa." The baby cried. "She… She just said her first word…" Mitchie gasped laughing happily while spinning Olivia around. "Oh your such a good girl. Yes you are." Mitchie cooed and Shane stood in awe. "Wow…" Shane said under his breath. "What?" Mitchie said stopping twirling around. "Nothing. You just an amazing mother…" Shane smiled before stepping close to Mitchie. "Baby look. This is your daddy." Mitchie cooed again before placing her head on Shane's chest. She was shorter by maybe a foot. "Da?" Olivia questioned. "That's right baby that's daddy." Mitchie grinned. She smiled as her baby spoke slightly. "oonnnrrrffff." Olivia gurgled as her hands reached towards Shane. She was one smart cookie for only being seven months old. "Take her." Mitchie said lightly pushing the baby to Shane. "I'll drop her." He said worried. "She'll cry if you don't." Mitchie said putting one of Shane's arms out. "Now stay." Mitchie said before placing her daughter on his hip. "Now close your arm around her like you would with me." Mitchie said instructing Shane. Doing as he was told Shane's eyes became very soft and he suddenly kissed the top of Olivia's head. " so you're my baby." Shane said eyeing the girl. "oooofffddded." Olivia giggled. "HEY SHANE?" Nate yelled coming into the apartment. "Whoa… Where did that come from?" Nate said as his eyes widened. "Me." Mitchie said stepping around Shane. "You had that little bitty thing?" Nate said stunned "But I thought you… What?" Nate asked as Shane only laughed. "She's back here in my arms." Shane grinned. "Dude. I never thought I see you smile again." Nate said smiling along. "Shane and I kinda went to far the night after the choice awards cause Belle got between us and I got pissed and he got pissed then I yelled and he yelled then we kinda yeah…" Mitchie said blushing. "You broke your vow?" Nate said wide eyed. "Yeah… But I don't regret it." Shane said eyeing the baby again. "Unnngrrfa Mama" Olivia said reaching again from Mitchie. " Oh. Baby come here." Mitchie said pulling the child from Shane. "Oh wow… I swear if I didn't know you I would be more amazed then I am now." Nate said awestruck. "Why?" Shane asked. "She's the most amazing mother for her age I've ever seen." Nate said smiling. "Awe thanks." Mitchie said grinning. "Nateee!" A female yelled pulling herself in. "God I'm never just staying in the car next time. I mean really you don't think I know Shane is depressed cause Mitch left?" The curly haired woman said standing in front of Nate glaring. "Maaamaaaaaa." Olivia said snuggling into Mitchies neck. "Oh…" The woman said spinning around. "Cait." Mitchie grinned. "MITCHIE!" Caitlyn screamed hugging the other woman. "Child!" Shane suddenly yelled reaching for Olivia. "What got you all worked up over the kid Mitch is holding?" Caitlyn said pulling back. "Really Cait you can't see anything that looks the same between the two?" Mitchie said giving Shane his daughter. " Oh… OHMIGOD!" Caitlyn suddenly screamed before hugging Mitchie again. "Does she scream like this all the time?" Shane whispered to Nate. "Yes…" Nate muttered. "I heard that!" Caitlyn glared. "Oh dear. Nate. Your going to have your hands full." Mitchie said eyeing Caitlyn for a second. Both Caitlyn and Nate had been married at the age of nineteen. Mitchie saw the live coverage of it. "Why?" Nate said suddenly confused and concerned " Well I'll put it in Nate speak. You will be having a human." Mitchie said bluntly. "OHMIGOD!" Caitlyn yelled "How do you know… Never mind…" Shane said confused before a very small head snuggled into his chest. "Right. Now if I'm correct I believe you in the fist maybe six weeks." Mitchie said guessing recalling her pregnancy. "OHMIGOD! I THINK SHE'S RIGHT I'VE MISSED MY PERIOD TWICE NOW AND I'VE BEEN EATING WEIRD FOODS!" Caitlyn screamed panicking "Mitchie… You won't mind if I put Olivia on my bed will you?" Shane said tying to keep Caitlyn from waking the now sleeping baby. " Oh please do. I should have thought of that." Mitchie said smiling at Shane who just seemed to still be in awe over Olivia. "Caitlyn. Calm down now." Mitchie said putting her hand on the other woman's shoulder "Calm. Right calm." Caitlyn said breathing in and out slowly. "She's pregnant?" Nate said before fainting. " Okay… Normally Nate like sleeps on the couch but the floor works just as well…" Shane said looking at Nate. "No time for jokes. Caity don't stress yourself. Can Nate and yourself home in one piece?" Mitchie asked. "Yeah… I think so… Good. Now Shane get Nate and take him to the limo." Mitchie said motherly. "Yes ma'am." Shane said picking the young man up. " Dude… This is weird…" Shane muttered. "Thank you." Mitchie said smiling. " Now take care Cait. I'll talk to you later." Mitchie said before disappearing into Shane's room to check on her baby. "You've only been back in my life for twenty minutes and you already start acting like you have never left." Shane said wrapping his arms around Mitchie. "I'm sorry." She said spinning around in Shane's arms. Mitchie reached up an put her hand of his cheek " I should have stayed… But the you would never have wrote the beautiful song…" Mitchie said smiling. Humming the melody to the song.

**--**

**Wheee! That was a really random story idea I got at like midnight after dream I was suppose to come out before Happy did but it didn't work out that way.**


	2. Chapter 2

Shane smiled. His now fiancé was now giggling at the cheesy act Shane pulled. "Shane." Mitchie whispered softly before kissing him after the giggles stopped. "Yes?" He said smiling. The two were now lying down on Shane's bed. "I love you." She whispered before kissing him again. It had been three months now. "I love you to." Shane whispered back to Mitchie.

A sudden cry startled Shane. He was still getting use to having a small child in his newly bought home. His now ten month old daughter had started to cry. "She must have had a nightmare. She normally sleeps though the night." Mitchie said already by the door. "It could be there is new surroundings around her and she's not use to them." Shane said also proceeding to getting up.

"Maybe." Mitchie sighed before heading for her daughters room. "Mitchie." Shane said pulling her back to him. "Go back to bed. I'll take care of her." Shane said whispered before pushing her back toward their room.

"Alright…" Mitchie smiled before the phone went off. "I'll get that you get Olivia." Mitchie said as Shane reached for the phone. "Alright…" Shane said before kissing Mitchie lightly and headed down the hall. "Loe?" Mitchie said. "OMIGOD TURN THE NEWS ON NOW!" Caitlyn screeched.

"Okay?" Mitchie said pulling the remote from Shane's bedside table.

"HOLY FU…!" Mitchie yelled loudly after seeing what's on the news. "In the spotlight today… Jason Saxton!" The reporter said as a picture of the oldest member of Connect Three showing up. "WHAT THE FU…dge?" Mitchie yelled again as Shane came into the room. "Are you almost swe- HOLY SHI…T…" Shane yelled after a second . "YEAH!" Caitlyn yelled over the phone. "Oh Cait! I'm sorry I forgot you were on the phone." Mitchie said staring confused. "They are claiming he's gay?" Shane said after a moment.

They could hear Nate in the background of Caitlyn's phone call in between laughing and groaning every few seconds. Shane had taken the phone from Mitchie. "Hey Caity. Can you put Nate on?" Shane asked smiling at me.

"Hey dude! They finally figured it out…" Nate said laughing. "I know… It's amazing on how they didn't know till now." Shane said smiling. More cries were heard from Olivia's room. "I'll get her." Mitchie mouthed turning towards the door.

"Love you…" Shane said moving the phone from his mouth. "Er… Thanks dude?" Nate said confused. "Not you moron. Mitchie." Shane said rolling his eyes. "Oh…" Nate whispered quietly. "You know at first Jase did at one point have some kind of crush on both of us?" Nate said randomly. Shane could hear Caitlyn choking on whatever she was drinking and let out a loud shriek that sounded close to the word What?

Shane chuckled " I figured that out when he would ask me what I was doing on every other Saturday…" He said watching Mitchie come back into the room with Olivia in her arms. "She's got new teeth coming in…"Mitchie said smiling. "Dude…. I think Caity when into shock…" Nate said quietly into the phone

"Yes well my darling fiancé and child are here. Go woo Caitlyn out of it and I'll talk to you later." Shane said shrugging as he looked at Mitchie's worried eyes. "Later…" Nate said. "Hey baby… I'll fix you some hmdfd" Shane heard before the phone disconnected. "She tackled him…" Shane said grinning.

Mitchie slowly made it over to Shane and smiled. " I knew it! I always knew he was gay!" Mitchie exclaimed pointing one finger at Shane. "You never told me!" Mitchie glared playfully before sitting down at the edge of the bed with baby still in hand. "Our poor baby…" Mitchie whispered kissing the top of Olivia's head.

Another cried came out from Olivia. "I know this is amazingly silly but would you happen to have some Whiskey?" Mitchie said bouncing the baby. "Yeah?" Shane said staring slightly. "Mitchie… You don't need to be drinking anyway? At least Whiskey." Shane said after a moment.

"Not for me… If you rub some on a baby's gums it will sooth them." Mitchie said kissing the Olivia's head a few more times before singing quietly in the baby's ear. Who some what calmed down. "Oh… Yeah sure…" Shane said still confused why he was getting whiskey for a ten month olds gums. Of course naturally Shane had to leave the room.

Upon coming back he had found Mitchie and Olivia both sleeping at the end of the bed. "Three minutes?" Shane said confused he had left for three minutes to go search for the alcohol that Mitchie had requested and then came back to this.

"Hmmm?" Mitchie had groaned lifting her head up . "Go back to sleep babe." Shane whispered quietly placing the bottle down before pulling the small child from Mitchie's arms. "You need some sleep to Shane." Mitchie said sitting up. Her hair looking like she had gone into a wind tunnel for almost an hour.

"You say one thing about my hair and you'll loose yours." Mitchie said watching Shane's face falter slightly. "Got it." Shane said quickly before handing the baby back to Mitchie. "Why don't we let her stay in here for the night?" Mitchie said yawning. " I was going to suggest that." Shane smiles softly.

It was a no brainer to realize that Shane and Mitchie went together like Peanut butter goes to Jelly. People loved the two together… Well minus the few rabid fan girls and a few other newer up-coming female celebrities.

Mitchie laughed softly as she watched Shane attempt to put out the play pen Mitchie had for a few months. "Take her." Mitchie said after a moment listening to Shane's frustration and a few unnecessary swears at the poor play pen.

Shane had stepped away and let Mitchie place Olivia in his arms. "I'm sure you'll do it next time honey." Shane said mocking Mitchie slightly. " Not my fault your really a blond." Mitchie smirked slightly as she had quickly opened at set up the small play pen.

"You so did not call me a blond." Shane said as he put the baby in the play pen before tackling Mitchie to there bed. " Yes I so did. But you know I was joking. Your to adorable to be blond." Mitchie said flipping Shane onto his back. "Besides you would look bad as a blond." Mitchie whispered before kissing him lightly.

"Thanks." Shane said as he pulled Mitchie into another kiss.

--

HORRIBLE!


End file.
